


索普代特颂歌 Ode to Sopdet

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 一系列狼和星星的故事。Kinda folklore-ish.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 不算预告的前言

**这是一个不算预告的前言。**

我从前遇着过一个红头发的姑娘，绿眼睛，鼻尖有点雀斑，长得非常漂亮。那是在荷兰的阿姆斯特丹一家礼品商店，走过这条街就是成片的酒吧。这位姑娘穿着白色背心和一条牛仔短裤——在初秋稍着寒凉的空气中，站在一排陈列的玻璃制品跟前挑东西。我就在她边上不远处看餐具；她先注意到的我。

你也在给朋友挑礼物吗？她笑着问——露着尖尖的、可爱的虎牙。

是啊，他们住在波兰边境上，我回家会路过那里。我回答。

就这样简单地聊开了。她说她叫莉莉，英国人，大学本科在读，有一位关系稳定的男友——不过要是他再成天在她跟前开些没品玩笑，她可不能保证这种稳定能持续多久。

我们在礼品店门口告别。我赶时间，带队游学的老师已经发来信息催促大家回去了。她说她要去酒吧把和她同行的小伙子们拽出来，我说好。

四年以后我在阿姆斯特丹大学念书，读的人类学。我和几位朋友组了一支小小的学生乐队，偶尔在校外做些演出。冬季放短假的时候我又遇见了莉莉——这回是在酒吧。她和一小群人占了一张圆桌有说有笑，我在台上把吉他反身背着握着话筒唱布莱克摩尔之夜的《象牙塔》。我们不常唱那些带着点中古民谣风格的曲子，一般演出都是穷街枪花，洞穴涅槃；这回是例外，我们的主音吉他手向来爱听诸如弗恩、狼嘴、伊露维缇之类的乐队，在他要求下我们一致同意尝试些不一样的东西。

我唱第一句的时候就看到了莉莉；她也看到了我，转过身和她身边那位戴着眼镜的年轻人交流了几句，那位年轻人又和他边上留着长头发别着黑色耳钉的男人说了点什么，——过了没多久他们一整桌都齐刷刷地转向了乐队。

演出结束后莉莉找到我们一起小酌几杯。她和她的男友——那位戴眼镜的、头发乱蓬蓬的年轻人——依旧关系稳定，不出意外明年就会订婚。

我是在去年动了写《索普代特颂歌》的念头。初衷已经记不清了，似乎是某天在图书馆不经意间读到了一张二十世纪初的报纸，它的角落里窝着一小块关于三伏天的知识：“据说，天狼星与太阳一同升起的时候，狗狗会发狂，尽管实际上陆地上的这些狗狗跟这档子事儿毫无关系。最初的人们相信星星和太阳一起导致了高温与各式各样的灾祸。”

于是我想：天狼星的故事一定不止这些；又想，天狼星和灰狼的故事……这是因为在读到这张旧报纸以前我的案头堆着一份奥斯班德关于三伏天对灰狼狼群安置幼崽的观察报告。我自然而然把这一切都联系到了一起。

晚上收拾东西回到寝室找莉莉聊天。当然是线上，我们还有点儿时差。我向她讲了查资料的奇闻，她说我可以试试把找到的所有故事都串起来看看有没有什么规律——说不定还会有什么奇奇怪怪的新发现。

我说好。

——然后一拖就拖了大半年。我准备了一个小本子专门记那些任何我觉得和星星与狼有关的传说，……从古埃及人对索提斯女神的崇拜到希腊神话中的翡翠鸟，到国王吕卡斯变成了狼……从施达沃尔夫小镇上在镜子里看不见自己的公爵到荒野上的游侠与狼，到希伯来典故中的狼与狐狸，到野火季的女巫，到沃普尔吉斯之夜，……我在梦境中频繁遇见一片汪洋大海般纯净广袤的沙漠，仰头便是繁星点缀的夜空；一位长着狼耳的男人坐在沙漠中央抚琴歌唱，有时他唱着，沙漠化为半凝固的湖水，他在一叶小舟上，怀里抱着沙蓝蔻琴。天狼星的倒影映在沙漠上映在水面上，跟着他的旋律应和着歌声……

那天在阿姆斯特丹的酒馆里我还认识了莉莉的其他朋友们。印象最深的便是西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平，“形影不离”，我见着他们的第一眼就想到《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》里的比尔·海顿和吉姆·普里多。莉莉说她明年会和詹姆订婚的时候，西里斯不甘示弱一样举起了手给我们看他和莱姆斯的对戒——星星和狼——然后说，我和莱姆斯很快也会订婚的。

我实在没法不把他们和我正在构思着的故事联系到一起去。他们今年会举行婚礼，我收到了一封电子邀请函。纸质的还在寄送中，莱姆斯有些抱歉地发邮件告诉我；我们附了一些简单的小礼物，希望你会喜欢。

记得在婚礼上唱内尼亚·卡拉丹的《献给星星》。他又补发了一条。

假如我写的故事有关于他们，假如我的梦境是他们的经历过往，假如我在撰写《索普代特颂歌》以前加上这一段莫名其妙毫无关联的前言。

假如我的前言全是假的，假如它只是为了作为前言才被我勉强写下来，假如《索普代特颂歌》是一份千真万确的编年史。

——但这些似乎并没有那么重要。

我想写的是一个光怪陆离的、冗长的故事，但愿它别变得无趣；有关永生的精灵和一颗星星在轮回中一次次相遇的故事。

尤卡吉尔人们相信灵魂的转世，所以生者能有已故之人的记忆。

那么大致的故事就是：长着狼耳朵的精灵和一颗星星在沙漠里相遇了。看看接下来会发生什么吧。

**PROBABLY...NOTES?**

**Ich sehe dich, Stern, dort am Himmel,**

**我看见你，星星，高挂天穹上**

**so kalt und so unendlich weit**

**如此冰冷，遥不可及**

**Und doch hast du Trost mir gegeben,**

**然而你曾予我慰藉**

**warst mir immer treues Geleit**

**亦向来是我真诚的陪伴**

**Deiner Schwester, der Mond, entsagend,**

**你的姐妹，月亮，我将她放弃，**

**gleich meiner Hoffnung auf Licht,**

**一如我放弃对光明的希望**

**zieh’ ich durch die kalten Welten,**

**带着我穿过这冰冷的世界，**

**doch die Richtung, die weiß ich nicht**

**奔向那未知的方向**

**-Nenia C’Alladhan, An Die Sterne**

**-内尼亚·卡拉丹，《献给星星》**


	2. 1、获麟解

那时候人们惧怕精灵。

他在亘古中游走，日后这片流沙里再挤不出一滴浓绿。他在蜜糖般缱绻的质地里步履轻盈，藏起狼的耳朵和利爪，裹在厚厚的袍子里，借住在牧人们的马厩。他永恒的生命在胸口鼓动，夜晚，他在低垂的星空下弹琴歌唱，宽大的帽兜掩住跟着节奏微微摆动的狼耳。

“真好听。”有个声音说。

他四下环顾，周围无人。

“我在这里。”声音又说。

他仰起头。夜晚的天空离世界很近，伸手能碰到星星。

“你叫什么名字？”

“莱姆斯·卢平。”

精灵收起了琴。“不准备告诉我你的名字吗？”他问。

“西里斯。”这是回答，“我是神的眼睛。”

\----

**1** **、获麟解**

**麟之有灵，昭昭也。**

巫觋们从大河边上打捞起一个男孩：被胡乱裹在一团淡紫色的布料里塞进一只木篮，随着水流颤颤悠悠地漂来漂去。

男孩有一头黑发，眼睛紧闭着，手攥成拳头似乎捏着什么；掰不开。孩子被冻得浑身冰凉，要不是胸口还在微微起伏，他们可能会直接就地把他埋了。

他被交给一位女巫抚养。她把孩子裹紧襁褓，抱着他摇摇晃晃唱摇篮曲；孩子的手始终攥着不肯放开，于是她带着他去神祗栖身的山洞求助。

山路上疯长着羽扇豆花，女巫听见狼嗥声远远地传来。山洞在半山腰，洞口堆着上一次祈福留下的碎石头和红缎带，隐隐约约能嗅到碾碎的芝麻的香味。洞穴内凿了放蜡烛的窗，烧尽的焦味并不好闻。孩子或许害怕，在她怀里小声嘤咛，瑟缩着紧贴着她。女巫轻声细语地安慰，拉着斗篷裹紧紧闭着眼的小家伙；她走到尽头了，神祗仍在沉睡，烟雾一般让她看不真切。

女巫闻到浓烈的植物的气味和动物毛发的味道。她闭上眼，伸出手，掌心贴靠在一团飘渺中柔和温热的——“神”——的身上。

她看到卧在烟雾中央的精灵睁开了灰绿色的眼，探出修长的指爪放在孩子的拳头上。

孩子的手松开了。

西里斯在港口和养母告别。女巫衰老的速度慢于常人，但年岁确实在她脸上添了痕迹。他拥抱了她——“四个月后见！”然后上船，趴在船舷朝她潇洒地挥手。他的养母注视着他，也举起一条胳膊挥手致意，直到他跟着那艘船一起像启明星融化在阳光里一样消失在她的视线中。

他要离开她，去北地一座学校念书。客轮在海上行驶了七天七夜，他的脚重新触及地面的时候是晚上。“北地的人们还在沉沉的梦中”。他在距当地港口没多远的一家旅店登记入住，简单收拾了行李，栽进床上倒头就睡。

他经常做梦：今晚也不例外。梦见一片绿洲，时令河潺潺的水流在沙地上刮开一道裂痕；他看见自己似乎悬挂在天穹之上，俯瞰着人世间，看着那道裂痕边上一个披着斗篷的年轻男人，怀里抱着一把八弦琴。他看不清男人的脸，亦听不清对方的声音，只望见一双纤细的手拨着琴弦。他经常做这个梦，偶尔能清晰地意识到自己在梦里是听见男人在吟唱着什么的……

他的养母说那是洞穴里的神灵在护佑着他：他那时手指紧攥着拳张不开，是神用祂的力量让他松开了手，是神让他在冰冷的水流中漂到女巫的门前，是神要她接纳他作为她本永远不会拥有的孩子；“披着斗篷的是精灵。”女巫说，“用神的声音唱歌——那歌声便是护身符。”

“但我似乎是从天上看着祂。”

“你是西里斯，是我的小天狼星。”他的养母伸手拍拍他的脸，“神明知道我会用星辰给你起名字。”

“为什么？”

“你在六月来到我们的村庄。凌晨，在犬星和太阳一同升起的时候，我们看到了你。”

寝室很挤，塞满了人——他对那所学校的第一感受。晚上他趴在床头借着半截蜡烛的光勉强给养母写信，身边同学们吵吵嚷嚷，提着水杯叮叮咣咣的、包了三明治啃得满屋一股鱼腥味的、闭着眼快速背诵词典的……他不太习惯被一大群同龄人包围着，毕竟他生活的村落里人们不常与巫觋往来，除非看病或问卜，或有重要的祭祀仪式，通常他身边只有他的养母。

睡在他隔壁铺的男孩很晚才到，敲开寝室门胆怯地打了声招呼，接着小心翼翼穿过满屋子横七竖八的年轻躯体，边走边念叨着抱歉。西里斯礼节性地往一边挪了挪给对方留出空位，男孩在他身旁坐下了。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”西里斯卷了卷信纸，“晚上好。我叫西里斯，你呢？”

“莱姆斯·卢平。”悉悉簌簌的衣物摩擦声，“我没想到寝室里会这么热。”

“十几个人挤成一团呢。”他叠好信纸翻了个身，正对上莱姆斯·卢平灰绿色的眼睛，“你的眼睛真好看。”

“谢谢。”

他们聊开了；西里斯告诉他自己和母亲住在一座没什么意思的小岛上，“法罗群岛挨着边上的一溜，整个岛上也许只有我们那一带住了几户人家”。莱姆斯自称来自一座叫夏库拉的城市，具体位置他讲不出来，只说离斯瓦尔巴德岛并不甚远。能看到极光吗？能，一年中有三四个月的时间太阳不会落下。又谈及家人，西里斯提到他的母亲并非生母，十八年前她与其他巫觋跪在河岸做祷告时把他从河里救下，收养了他；莱姆斯说他不与父母同住——他们那儿的习惯，孩子长到一定年岁便要搬出来独自居住。你有自己的房子咯？算是吧，莱姆斯迟疑一会儿，前人留下的陋居，勉强能放下点家具和四处搜罗的旧书。家里并不富裕，莱姆斯朝他无可奈何地笑笑，早些搬出来也算给家人少添麻烦。坐的船不是直达，路上辗转了多次才到镇上，前前后后算下来竟用去了二十几天。他原本想着路途遥远艰难，读书这一笔钱又不得不问家里人要，不如放弃了好好呆在那座小城市里安稳地活一辈子，思来想去，纠结了几个难以成眠的夜晚，终于横了心卖掉一部分藏书，带着几件行李咬了牙上船。

西里斯说他从小以为自己会像母亲一样，成为小村落巫觋群体的一员，平日不与人来往，只在林中山上河边或采药或研究，埋在他看不懂的经文书籍里写写笔记，偶尔帮人看病问卜，或者跟着猎人们外出游猎。他倒不抗拒这种生活，尽管会一直被困在那片人烟稀少的地方，但他熟识的人们都在那里，闲暇之余还能去河边捕鱼，天气好了就去山上踏青，过节了就跟村里其他年轻人参加花里胡哨的宴会。但他的养母认定他在外才能做出什么成就，到他十岁那年就送他去附近城里的寄宿学校念书；他也没让她失望，尽管读书不算早，学得却快，没几年就毕业，顺带着有了来这里深造的机会。

还想接着聊；太晚了，巡夜的教授叩了叩门示意所有人安静。屋里热，北地的初秋还不至于让少年们规整地盖好被毯，一屋子年轻人睡得东倒西歪；西里斯干脆把上衣和裤子全脱了，几乎全身赤裸地躺在一层薄毯中央。他一伸胳膊就碰到了莱姆斯，居然一丝不苟地换了件柔软的睡衣，脸对着他侧躺着，整个人稍稍弓起，闭着眼睛呼吸平稳，一副聊天一结束就睡死过去的样子。西里斯忍不住多打量一会儿对方——浅褐色稍稍带卷的短发，睫毛跟着呼吸颤颤的，弯着细瘦的胳膊，双手松松攥着拳抵在唇边；他穿了一件茶色的棉质半袖衫，下摆很长，一直快遮到膝盖；裹的毯子很旧，灰底，边上似乎用金线绣着什么。西里斯还想细看，倦意窜上眼皮；一会儿，他也睡着了。

他在这所学校念的是医学。等到学成毕业，他预备把母亲接来城市居住。这儿的生活要比深山老林里的小村方便许多，他成绩又好，自信自己能很快找到体面的工作养家糊口。每年长假他都回家，旁敲侧击地跟女巫提起这件事，得到的回答却老是含糊其辞。他也不急不躁，想着她毕竟一辈子都住在那儿，难免生了感情，要说走就走绝非易事。

让他下定决心要留下来的主要原因实际上是莱姆斯·卢平。他们从初遇以后就很快成了要好的朋友，形影不离，上哪儿都挨在一起。莱姆斯性情温和，沉稳冷静，恰好和西里斯偶尔急躁冲动的直性子完美互补。他们有次在图书馆外的长廊聊起未来，莱姆斯不经意地提及自己准备留在这座城市，“毕业以后先回家打点行装，把该卖掉的该送掉的都处理好，我就搬到这里住着。”

“那我跟你一起。”西里斯说。

莱姆斯没对此作出评论。他侧过脸望着西里斯，只是望着，一句话也没说；然后抬起手，把对方额前一绺被风吹乱的黑发往耳后拨了拨。西里斯不知道那是拒绝还是同意，也偏过脑袋去回看着他——看着他脸上脖子上胳膊上那些细小的伤痕；他头一回问起的时候，莱姆斯说是有一年被大人们带去打猎出的意外，一头惊慌失措的麋鹿撞翻了他们的马，他跌在一处荆棘丛里，划得满身都是。能捡回条命也不错了，他轻快地说。

“回去吧，还有作业没写完。”他们对视良久后，莱姆斯收回了目光。

西里斯跟着他回图书馆。他们总是窝在一块儿学习，挑馆内角落能容下两个人和好几摞书的地方坐下；莱姆斯会带不少纸巾和一块绣着星空的手帕——他尘螨过敏，稍微老旧一点儿的书翻动着就能让他连着不停地打喷嚏。两杯咖啡，有时一直放到凉也没喝掉多少，鼻尖绕着那股醇厚的香味，混着墨水和羊皮纸的味道。等到两个人都困得要睁不开眼了就收拾收拾回去，歪歪扭扭靠在一起慢吞吞地挪回寝室，小心翼翼避开躺得横七竖八的学生们，换了衣服倒头就睡。他们的床并排放，已经基本连成一片了，莱姆斯那条毯子堆在中央装模作样地暂时充当分界线。

西里斯偶尔失眠，翻个身，运气好的话莱姆斯是朝着他睡着的，半蜷缩成一团，双手弯着搁在胸口；他盯着他发呆，耳边此起彼伏着少年们的抽气声和呼噜声，——他能快速分辨出莱姆斯的声音，不仅仅因为他就睡在他跟前……那是非常轻柔细微的呼吸声，像小动物幼崽会发出来的呜咽和咕噜。他一般发呆着就睡过去了，无梦，或者梦见沙漠、八弦琴、戴着斗篷的男人和满天的星斗。

一成不变的梦和他一成不变的生活：念书，给母亲写信，胡思乱想。他倒也不介意，除了无聊没什么不好的。——然后他的湖面上便泛起涟漪：先是同级的女生们找上他，问他愿不愿意和她们一同参加舞会，他想参加了也没什么，兴冲冲地跑去跟莱姆斯讲，还问他要不要一块儿走；然后舞会上他被拉着问东问西，什么家里人住在哪儿，有没有自小和什么人订婚，——有一次就会有第二次第三次第无数次，他很快厌倦了任何舞会或者宴会。和人打交道对他而言并不困难，但他不乐意；无聊，那只是一种新的一成不变，一种新的、更加空洞的一成不变。

这种一成不变并没有持续多久。临近毕业的那几个月，气温反常得厉害；出海远行的水手们不得不留在城镇上休整，——海浪铺天盖地，连绵不断的暴雨闪电搞得大部分人心情郁闷。空气中弥漫着一股不健康的咸味，有天雨势猛烈，大坝决堤，淹没了好几处商铺，所幸无人伤亡，但那以后那一带就始终有股难闻的霉味儿。潮乎乎湿漉漉，加上转阴转冷的天气，不少人感冒发热，或者身上长了疹子。

就是在那个时候有谣言说接连不断的反常天是因为有鬼怪作乱。夜间望不到星星，只一弯冷酷的月亮，森然吊在深邃的天宇上，像绞刑架绳圈套着的头颅。几世纪前曾有过一次巫觋作乱的前例，那时世间一片混乱，天气阴晴不定还算小事——龙，成百上千的龙自远方山谷间翱翔而来，吐息为火焰，把港湾一带烧得一干二净；巫师们踏浪而来，念咒让天空昏暗，世界于是陷入永夜。这场暴乱持续了几十年，直到某位无名勇士挺身而出，独自一人行至一切的源头，用生命才将一切终结。

有过先例便足够让人积攒证据互相猜疑。一定是哪位不死心的巫觋后裔又想兴风作浪，为前人的失败报仇雪恨。——这条理论似乎有理有据，加上邻近国度也在肃清异教余孽，没过多久它就被肯定是真实正确的结论了。

首要怀疑对象就是那些来历不明的人。——阴天，无雨，医学生们在听一节无聊透顶的讲座；西里斯和莱姆斯坐在前排角落的位置有一搭没一搭地记笔记，偶尔小声交换意见——通常是对讲台上那位看上去也快睡着了的教授的意见。他应该去当保姆，西里斯夸张地打了个哈欠，一张嘴就能让宝宝睡着。——教室前门开了，进来的是那位老是绷着脸的女教员。

“卢平先生，请你跟我出来一下。”她径自走到前排低声说。

莱姆斯看上去一头雾水；西里斯朝他挥挥手比了个“快逃”的口型，看着他简单收拾了桌子就匆匆跟出去了。

他后来一整天都没见到莱姆斯·卢平。走得匆忙，书包也没整理好，他于是背着两个包茫然地穿行在校园里心如乱麻，几次假装不经意地路过教员们的办公室。没有。他没看到莱姆斯。

一直到晚上他回到寝室才见着他。莱姆斯坐在床边似乎在发呆。

“怎么了？她说以后想让你留校任教吗？”西里斯走到他身边坐下，卸下两只包，“我一直说你很适合当个教授……”

他打住了；莱姆斯摇了摇头。

西里斯没见过莱姆斯露出那种表情——他甚至找不到词语描述那算什么表情；他不知道莱姆斯在想什么，不知道为什么他会那样忧伤又残忍地望着自己，不知道他颤抖着的嘴唇是否是在无望地试图说些什么。莱姆斯伸出手握住他的手——好凉，掌心出了汗，又很坚定地紧紧抓着他，指尖稍稍陷进他的皮肤里。靠近了，靠近了，他们完全挨到了一块儿去，莱姆斯几乎整个人都依进了他怀中；眼泪，莱姆斯在哭，千真万确在哭，就像他睡熟的时候那样发出细微轻柔的呼吸声，——他的眼泪打湿了西里斯的衬衣，渗进那一层穿了很久的布料，渗进他胸口。

然后莱姆斯抬起了头，用几乎听不清的声音问：“我能吻你吗？”

西里斯没反应过来：“什么？”

没有回答，不需要回答。一个吻，恋人的吻，有柔软的嘴唇、湿漉漉的脸颊、攥紧了他领口的骨节发白的手——蹭上脖颈的体温，他的脸渐渐地、迟钝地、竟然带着喜悦地红了；他起初仍旧没反应过来莱姆斯正在亲吻自己，睁着灰色的眼茫然地望着对方眼皮上细细的青紫色的血管，往上一些是稍蹙的眉，往下一些是挂着眼泪的红扑扑的脸颊。他闭上眼，犹疑着伸出手搂住莱姆斯瘦弱的肩——想，他真是够单薄的，在他怀里像一头无助的小兽；他们不是挚友吗？现在算什么？他确实说过也仔细考虑过未来和他生活，——当然，他会把他的养母接来住，他们可以一起照顾她……莱姆斯怎么就再也没提起过自己的家人呢？——是他们城市的习俗并不一样吧。西里斯的思绪混乱起来，一方面是他从未接过吻，而莱姆斯吻他的架势简直像要把他肺里的氧气都抽干一般，细微的呼吸声此刻变得急促，饥狼扑食时候低低咕噜咕噜着，抓着他衣领的手抵着他的脖颈——他感觉自己要被对方吻到缺氧了；另一方面是他脑子里反复盘旋着一连串的“为什么？”，为什么吻他，为什么哭，为什么没有回答，为什么露出那样忧伤又残忍的表情——为什么还不松开他。他确定莱姆斯再吻自己的机会会有很多，——假如他还想再吻他。

他总是能有些懵懂地察觉到他和莱姆斯之间有什么微妙的感情的。初遇那天起就萦绕着他的似曾相识感，相处时的自觉自在，偶尔心照不宣的沉默，借着夜色同行便挨近了的影子；是友谊，是他很少在同龄人中体验过的友谊——不甚贴切，莱姆斯时常表现得像已经在世上生活了几千年那么苍老；或者，那是某种超越了友情的东西，某种他无法定义、一直回避的东西，某种他会在邀请自己去参加舞会的小姐们口中听到的东西。

他自认为一成不变的生活早就泛起了涟漪，直到莱姆斯亲吻他，这种涟漪才徐徐散开了，平静的水面卷起风浪，风中吹涌起猎猎回响。透不过气，甚至头晕目眩，他们像两条搁浅的鱼儿，鼓动着鳃，咝咝地呼吸；莱姆斯终于松开了他，紧闭的双眼慢慢睁开。西里斯回望了对方只一会儿，——默契，他明白过了多久他们能缓过劲——再回吻他，这次准备充分，少点方才无可避免的慌乱急切。他握住莱姆斯纤细的手腕，再感叹一回这家伙真是太瘦了……

等到这个吻也结束他才小声把自己问的第一个问题重复了一遍：“怎么了？”

还能怎么，目前大家已知的和巫术有关系的人寥寥无几，他的养母又恰好是女巫；那位教员把莱姆斯叫走是因为她认为他是最了解西里斯的人。把他家里的一切情况都告诉我们，她态度很诚恳，一脸倦容，接连的反常日子消磨掉了不少以往的严苛；莱姆斯坐在那间空荡的办公室里局促不安，反问对方为什么不直接找西里斯本人谈话。——要是果真是他，问了又能有什么用，罪犯从不承认自己是罪犯；她叹气，推给他一杯茶，喝点东西吧，卢平先生。

她也是被逼得没办法了，莱姆斯轻声说，转过脸不去看他；城里闹得人心惶惶，监狱里临时开辟了一块专门关押那些被认定会行巫术的人。西里斯向来是校内最优秀的学生，性子直率，难免招人嫉恨，大约是有同窗把他养母的身份告发了，连着说他也会那些异端的把戏——捏造的理由无非是这家伙明明从闭塞的小岛来却还能如此轻松地学得比大多数人出色，一定是念了咒施了法，用的什么不明不白的肮脏伎俩。今早就有别着徽的人来学校寻人——倒也不是说一口咬定他就是始作俑者，只是要带着他去审讯室细细盘问一圈。那位女教员说至少让学校内部先处理一遍——尽管她能做的事情实在太少了；她也许是希冀着其中有什么误会，或纯粹徒劳地想让来者改变主意。

莱姆斯所能做的也很少；他说西里斯的养母只是一处偏远村落里普通的、“被人们称做女巫”的那种女巫，日常最多就是看病和主持一些简单的祭祀仪式。何况她是他的养母——他的血里没有流淌着所谓的异端巫术，没有魔法，什么都没有。

百般解释唯一的用处也仅是让女教员长长叹了一口气。明天西里斯就得跟他们走一趟，去审讯室，和其他被怀疑行巫蛊之术的人关押在一起逐一审问。能证实清白那自然好说，但眼下的境况他必死无疑。听听邻近国度对那些“被怀疑”的“巫师们”的处置方式吧——严刑拷打之下认了罪的都被烧死、绞死，或上断头台；抵死不认的被虐待得体无完肤也活不长久，大多死在了监狱里。栽赃陷害的范例比比皆是，居心叵测之人趁乱报复仇家——在这座学校中对西里斯心怀怨恨的人不会是少数，有妒忌他出众的才华与容貌，有愤愤于他不留情面的拒绝——往往是含蓄又高高在上的婚约或舞会邀请，有的只是看他不顺眼。

西里斯安安静静听着莱姆斯哽咽了声音艰涩地讲完，伸手把对方再揽进怀里轻拍后背。——仍不信至恶的存在，哪儿会有人仅仅为了无足挂齿一点私仇就要致人于死地呢？他安慰莱姆斯说会没事儿的；他和养母从来每年只见两次面，前前后后时间最多一个月半，相处的时候无非是一同上山踏青，窝在家里面对面看看书，偶尔他掌勺做饭烧菜还要被她调侃“煮的这是啥东西”。都会没事儿的，放宽心；他安抚性地拍着莱姆斯的后背，——他又没做错事，问心无愧，怎样的审讯都能撑过来。

——你有在听我讲吗？莱姆斯一下子站起来了，声音有些激动；你不能跟着他们去，你会死的；他们才不在乎你是不是巫师。想置你于死地的人不在乎，想拉替罪羊解释这一切混沌的人不在乎，刑场上的刽子手更不在乎。他重新坐回床沿上，叹气，把脑袋靠在西里斯的肩上，——你总是这样，你相信泾渭分明的善恶对错……你以为所有人都像你一样忠诚直率，……简直就是个孩子。

你也总是这样，听上去就像比我年老了一百岁。西里斯在他额前落下一吻。——如果你不想让我跟着他们走，你希望我做什么？现在就收拾行装回去吗？我不会丢下你的。

我希望明天不论发生什么你都别把自己掺和进来。莱姆斯抬起头定定地看着他。

他醒来的时候发现莱姆斯不见了——消失得很彻底，一点踪迹都没留下，床铺上干干净净、一尘不染，书包、衣服、厚厚的资料卷……什么都不剩。他衣服也没来得及穿好就奔出了寝室四处找他，一无所获。

他跑进了那位女教员的办公室，门也不敲就撞进去了：“莱姆斯去哪儿了？”

她坐在办公椅后喝一杯热茶，一脸倦容，似乎是预料到他会找上门一般。

“被他们带走了。”她简短地说。

西里斯感觉脑子里开始嗡嗡作响。“为什么？”

“他们在城镇边境巡逻的时候抓住了他——带着全部行李试图逃跑，而且有人看到了他长着动物的尾巴。”她放下茶杯，语气呆板僵硬，“他们让我查他的来历——根本没有夏库拉这座城市；他说你是被他利用的替罪羊，——他设法让其他人认为你才是那个行巫术的家伙，昨天我们盘问他关于你的事情让他害怕自己身份泄露所以才选择了逃跑。”

“他他妈的脑子有病吧？”西里斯就差冲过去一拳砸在办公桌上了；他浑身发抖，说不上是愤怒抑或痛苦，——这就是莱姆斯·卢平想到的解决方案？去替他接受那些不公正的审判然后死在绞刑架上或者火堆里？

“我要见他。”他低声说。女教员抬起眼皮无精打采地看着他。

“他和其他被怀疑的人一起关押在专门的牢房里。”她回答，“去吧，但相信我……你和我一样……我们对此无能为力。”

他从来不喜欢阴暗潮湿的地方。

监狱里的温度都比外面低了不少；他在狱卒陪伴下往深处走，经过的囚犯们偶尔会抬头看看他。

“带了个漂亮男孩进来，嗯？”

西里斯转向声源。他们已经走到了关押巫觋的囚室，距他不到两英尺的铁栏杆后站着一个他见过最美丽也最恐怖的女人——乌木般漆黑浓密的长卷发，一双银灰色的眼睛在昏暗的囚室里闪着近乎疯狂的光，高鼻梁，厚嘴唇，宽下巴，肤色偏深，脖颈修长，个头高挑，双手被铁链束缚着搭在栏杆上，脸上挂着甜甜的微笑：就是她在说话。

“闭嘴，莱斯特兰奇。”

“噢，否则你就会拿烙铁烫我，是吗？”她咯咯笑了起来，“拜托，甜心。”她这回直勾勾地盯着西里斯看了，“你就准备让他这么对我大吼大叫地威胁吗？”

“别理她，她是个疯婆子。”

“你对每个人都这么说我，真是有损我的好名声。”莱斯特兰奇夫人依旧在笑，“反正过几天也要把我绞死或者烧死——嗯，我猜你们准备烧死我——让我和这位漂亮的小伙子多聊几句有什么坏处？你觉得呢，亲爱的？”

她朝西里斯露出了一个本该十分迷人的笑容——假如她眼睛没有睁得那么大，假如她没有露出两排吓人的牙齿——问：“你不着急吧？”

西里斯摇了摇头——他不知道为什么倒真的对这个女人感兴趣起来；她看着有些模糊地面善，讲话的腔调也让他感觉又陌生又熟悉。狱卒看他停下步子了就也跟着站定。

“这么说你还是准备和这个疯女人聊天。”

“就一会儿。”西里斯说。

他往她的囚室走了一步，“你叫莱斯特兰奇，是吗？”

“贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇。我不介意你喊我贝拉。”她回答，“你看上去很眼熟……你跟我的姑妈长得很像。相信我……那是在夸你。”

“你为什么被关在这里？”他问出口就后悔了——她很明显也是因为巫蛊之术被囚禁的。

她又咯咯地笑了起来，“亲爱的，这可不是和女生搭讪的好方法。”她竖起一根手指摆在唇边，“我来自欧洲最古老的魔法世家布莱克家族，这一条就足够让他们把我烧死一万次。”她顿了顿，声音稍微带上了点夸张的委屈，“这可真不公平，出身高贵又天赋异禀就该被定罪。你说呢？”

“她下咒杀了她的邻居。”狱卒在一边冷冷地说。

“我没和你说话！——我在跟这位长得像我的好婶婶沃尔布加的年轻人说话。”她提高了声调，“我吓到你了吗，甜心？——我杀人是因为他们……太吵了。而且我不喜欢他们。你靠近点……老天，”她皱了皱眉头，“你长得和她实在是太像了……她曾经有过一个不想要的儿子，要是他还活着也该有你这个年纪了。”她夸张地叹了口气，“我的妹妹安多米达亲手把他淹死在了河里——噢，我亲爱的安迪，那时她还没有变成一个嫁给泰德·唐克斯的傻瓜，我现在真不想再看到她那副嘴脸，糟践了布莱克家血脉的蠢女人——她那天，噢，我有多怀念她那天的样子……她穿着一条淡紫色的长裙，抱着哭个不停的孩子头也不回地走进水里，……她的裙子被树枝勾破了一大块，但她总算完成了任务。”

“先生，跟你说了她是个脑子不正常的女巫。”狱卒推了推他示意他接着走。

贝拉特里克斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“谢谢，我是你能遇到的最优秀的女巫了。好好珍惜我，过几天你就看不见活着的我了……”

她站起身，走到牢房另一边，转过头，朝西里斯甜甜地笑了。

这是他第一次也是最后一次见到贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇。

莱姆斯·卢平被关在靠南的一间囚室里。他挨着角落安安静静地坐着，胳膊上有几道新添的伤痕。听见脚步声才抬起头，看到是西里斯他猛地站起来了——“你来这里干什么？”

“我倒想问你这个问题——你他妈在干什么？”如果跟前没那几道铁栏杆他就冲过去揪莱姆斯的领口了，“你觉得我会坐在那儿等着他们把你绞死？你他妈疯了吗？”

“我不能看着你死，——我恳求你别插手了，西里斯，你不知道……”

“我不知道什么？”他扑上前紧紧抓着栏杆，“你凭什么觉得你就能代替我去死？难道我在你眼里是那种……那种会对这种事情坐视不管的人吗？你以为你这样很高尚吗？我告诉你，我——”

“就是因为你不是那种人，西里斯。”莱姆斯慢慢地走到他跟前握住他骨节泛白的手，“我不能再——我不能看着你去死，我不能，求你了，西里斯，这一次——”

“你可以不来刑场，——我也不一定会死。”

“还是那么天真吗？”莱姆斯痛苦地低下头，前额抵着他的手指，“回去吧。你现在也做不了什么。我——”

“我可以现在就撬了这里的锁带你逃出去，然后我们离开，去别的地方，去——”

“西里斯。”莱姆斯叹了口气打断他，“回去吧。”

他要哭着闹着撒泼或者真的冲上去发疯一样想拧断监狱的铁栏杆也不会有用的。莱姆斯态度很坚定，紧抿着嘴唇下定决心不会再多说一句话。面前的人又一次表现出了超越他年龄的老成，——严肃地看着他，逐渐松开的手指是一声斩钉截铁的逐客令。他转过身背对着西里斯，像一尊破败的雕像，颓唐又庄严地伫立在阴冷的囚房。

他那天晚上又梦见了披着斗篷的年轻人。——睡得并不安稳，梦境都有些支离破碎，这一回那位年轻人在流沙中慢慢地陷下去了。他伸着手徒劳地想要抓住他，无果，指缝流失一捧冰凉的沙。

一条时令河蜿蜒着爬过沙丘，河边站着三姐妹，盲眼，共用一目，今天拥有视力的是排行老二的姐妹；她穿着淡紫色的长裙，怀里抱着哇哇大哭的婴儿。“他吵死了，快杀了他，安迪。”最年长的姐妹催促。

于是安迪抱着婴儿踏进夜晚冰凉的时令河。她回头望一眼什么都看不见的姐妹们，俯下身，把孩子抱进水面上的摇篮，撕下长裙上一片布料当作被褥，然后轻轻摇着他，睡吧睡吧，让溪流带着你去一户好人家……

天上没有月亮，一颗孤星闪着清冷的光。他仍不死心一样紧抓着几乎完全沉入沙漠的年轻人，时令河在他身边缓慢地流淌。摇篮里的婴孩睡熟了，手指紧攥着不肯放开。三姐妹的影子离他越来越远，最终化成三个小小的点，上升，嵌进天空，变成星星。

——松手，年轻人对他说。他摇头。

溪流带着的孩子醒了，眼睛是灰色；嘤咛地啜泣起来，攥紧的拳头在空气中挥舞。——去救他，年轻人命令他，去把孩子抱起来，让他活下去。

他被无形的力量推着走，跪倒在河岸边上，转头，年轻人不见了。他的身体变得轻盈，他飘向天宇，他现在什么也做不了。孩子哭累了又熟睡过去，摇篮搁了浅，被虔诚祈祷的女巫抱起来。——没事了，没事了，嘘……唱着小夜曲的女巫收养了溪流带来的孩子，抱着他越过沙漠爬上疯长着羽扇豆花的山。

——天狼星与太阳一同升起的时候，我成为了你的母亲；西里斯，西里斯，乖孩子，我的小天狼星。

他醒了。

“句句属实？”

“以我家族之名起誓。”

“卢平说是他在利用你。”

“他这么说只是因为他很不幸地爱上了我——可怜的家伙为了帮我脱罪真是什么都干得出来。”

“难道这不就是你想要的吗？”

“先生，我想要的是我们都能全身而退。很显然他的行为完全抹杀了这种可能性。”

“为什么要告诉我们这些？你知道你完全可以逃跑的。”

“如果我是你我就不会问这么多。布莱克家族不需要畏首畏尾之人，更不需要什么其他人——普通人——为我们顶罪。我的傲气不允许这种事情发生。你难道不认识我的堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇夫人吗？”

“即使付出生命的代价？”

“我会用我的生命守卫家族的荣耀。”

“把他带走。”

莱姆斯·卢平不会忘记那一天——他不会忘记很多事情，即使他努力想去忘掉；西里斯被套上绞索带上刑场的时候天刚破晓。他跟着稀稀拉拉的人群一起围着简陋的绞刑台望着那位美得如妖魔一般的男人，负着一身青紫的伤，高傲地昂着头，无所畏惧地迎接他的死亡。

——可他知道西里斯会害怕，他见过他害怕的模样……在很久以前，在山谷里仍盘踞着巨龙的年代，勇士为了族群要献出生命。——然后会怎么样？执剑的英雄轻声问他。——然后你会消失。他回答。

你无法阻止下定决心要赴死的人，就算他心中恐惧犹存。

他在一周前被放走，经过那位即将执行死刑的莱斯特兰奇夫人——她仍在牢房里时不时爆发出一阵阵尖锐的大笑，就像他从前在山洞里沉睡时梦境中所听见的那样。本来该由她亲手把孩子淹死，但她的妹妹——向来叛逆的安多米达——突然提出想做一件“能让家族骄傲的事情”。她马上把哭个不停的婴儿交给了妹妹，——安迪，我真为你骄傲……现在就淹死他！真是烦死了！

安多米达抱着孩子走进溪流，越走越远，她的姐妹们看不到她了。借着树丛掩映她扯下一大块长裙，裹住孩子，把他放进摇篮，——走吧，走吧，我无缘结识的弟弟……离这里越远越好，永远地从家族的姓氏中解脱出来吧……

——刑场上风声猎猎，天空阴云密布。铰链咔哒地响着，然后一声命运般的、木头摩擦的噪音。这一天，天狼星跟着太阳一同升起了。

“谢谢你陪我，卢平先生。”

他没能完成学业——西里斯被执行绞刑的第二天他就收拾了东西不辞而别，搭船往南，一路到了法罗群岛。他去找了西里斯的养母——她已经听说了养子的事情，似乎是颇为平静地接受了，为他倒了一杯茶，手指在颤抖。

女巫衰老速度慢于常人，莱姆斯很清楚这一点——她却佝偻着背，头发也花白了，脸上生出显眼的皱纹，动作也僵硬迟缓。

“他不是普通的孩子。”她自顾自地说，“我从来都知道他不是。他跟着星星一起来……他就是星星，他现在回去了。”她慢慢走到窗边坐下，挥手示意莱姆斯把门关上，“我知道，你很爱他……我们都很爱他，他是那么好的一个人……”她顿了顿，突然转向他，“你看着很面善，我们一定见过。”

然后她就不说话了，回过头，只是望着窗外。

她为他起名西里斯；仅此而已，没有姓氏。那天在洞穴里，孩子张开的手上捏着的字条潦草地写着“布莱克”的姓氏。他的家族抛弃了他，他没必要再用这个名姓了。

莱姆斯在这座小村里住下了，陪着老女巫生活，直到她生命的最后一刻。

——你是山洞里的神灵；她在弥留之际握着他的手说，我认得你，我知道你是。

——睡吧。莱姆斯回答。


	3. 2、Jǫrmungandr 耶梦加得

狼的精灵和星星成为了朋友。

他们都是夜晚的孩子，在太阳升起时变得虚弱。精灵自沙漠深处出发，漫无目的地行走，不知去路，不知归途，游魂一般地走。他不记得过去，不记得未来，就连眼下发生的一切，似乎也笼罩在一层淡漠的雾气中，朦胧而并不真实。

西里斯问：“你去哪？”

莱姆斯答：“我不知道。”

于是沉默。八弦琴孤单地奏响，这个夜晚，尼罗河畔的人们应当稀疏地念起经文。 **遮住天空的乌云，快开启你的门扇吧，以便荷鲁斯的眼睛恢复原来的状态；荷鲁斯的眼睛会永远呈现年轻时的模样，它会拥有无法识破的力量，它会喷出烈火来驱散乌云。** 索提斯女神是神明的眼，她将为世界带来新生，带来泛滥的河水。永不陨落的星辰为太阳神驾驭圣船，驶入努恩的混沌；奥西里斯忠实的随从们将生命的循环完成。

\----

**2** **、J** **ǫ** **rmungandr** **耶梦加得**

**På slutten,**

**在最后，**

**begynne på nytt.**

**重新开始。**

安多米达在酒馆碰见了那位面色憔悴的年轻人——彼时已经午夜，她刚参加完她堂弟西里斯·布莱克的葬礼，心烦意乱地推开了这间小酒馆的门——她坐在吧台前要了一杯加冰的威士忌，而他就在她刚喝第一口的时候在她边上坐下了。

“螺丝起子。”

换作往常她会往边上挪挪。这次她没有，——那个年轻人，褐色头发，灰绿色的眼，一脸倦容，一道愈合的疤痕斜贯过唇；眼熟，她又说不上在哪儿见过他。

“我叫莱姆斯。”他主动向她介绍自己。

“安多米达。”她回答，“我们见过吗？”

年轻人不置可否耸了耸肩。“我在剧团工作过一段时间，”他说，“都不是什么重要的角色。也许你在剧院见过我。”

她没回答，手指蜷着，叩叩威士忌的杯子。酒保把莱姆斯的酒递给他，他小小抿了一口。

“我很抱歉。”他看着她说。安多米达稍微愣了愣，然后反应过来——她穿着丧服就进了酒馆，脸上又阴沉得过分明显；报纸上都刊了消息，被她撕下来卷好塞进了上衣口袋——简简单单几行字， **剧作家西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克被发现在居住的公寓里上吊身亡** 。

“没关系。”她不知道这话算不算自言自语，“我知道他有一天会——会想到去死的。”

只是没想到这一天会这么快；她说不出刚得知消息的时候自己的心情，是在上午，她的女儿尼法朵拉在给他们准备早餐，正熟练地煎着几块培根。电话响了，泰德还在刷牙，于是安多米达过去接，——是她很多年没联系的大姐贝拉特里克斯，说，西里斯·布莱克自杀了。她放下电话，女儿问是谁，她喃喃地说是贝拉，泰德问什么事，她回答葬礼过几天举行。谁的葬礼？西里斯。

她当天下午就和其他人一起赶去整理遗物了。没有遗书，没有告别信，什么也没有；她去得迟了些，贝拉特里克斯大早就待在那里，看着他们把那句了无生气的躯体从房梁上取下来安置进棺材——她遇见多年未见的姐姐一时语塞，料想对方也觉得无话可聊，两个人面面相觑了一会儿，贝拉说，纳西莎还要过会儿才来，卢修斯不想让她跟死人沾上关系。安多米达差点问出口——难道罗道夫斯就情愿你来西里斯家里收拾遗物，转念一想，姐姐从小强势，她要想过来没人拦得住，哪怕她的目的很可能只是借机把故去之人的一生原原本本羞辱一遍。贝拉特里克斯还不姓莱斯特兰奇的时候就讨厌这个堂弟，这点绝不会因为他去世了就有所改变；安多米达赶去的时候，她正坐在逝者的床上百无聊赖地翻一本《呼啸山庄》。

“你要是愿意，可以把他的书都拿走。”贝拉特里克斯说，“大多都是这种乱七八糟的东西。这家伙什么也没留下。”

屋里有股淡淡的烟味。“他上吊以前烧了点东西。”她的姐姐解释，“在不知道哪儿搞来的一个火盆里。估计是他没写完的那些剧本。”

“还有谁会参加葬礼？他的朋友们呢？”

“我们都得到场。卢修斯很不乐意，但他有什么法子。”贝拉特里克斯把那本书随手放在床头，“韦斯莱一家也许也要来，没办法，也算是远亲。我听说莫丽哭得很伤心，不知道她在难过什么……”她瞥了一眼西里斯的书桌，“他的朋友们我没听说。他居然还有朋友？”

“波特们。”安多米达说。

贝拉特里克斯皱了皱眉头，“啊，波特们。”她好像总算回忆起来了，“住在爱尔兰的那家怪胎。内战后他们就没再有书信往来了，说不准早死了。”

“别这么说。我记得他还是小波特的教父。”

“那有什么关系？”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地反问，“他的葬礼只会有我们几个——再加上韦斯莱一家。是他什么都没留下，我可没心情替他善后。”

又是沉默。安多米达在心里祈祷着纳西莎赶快出现——她和贝拉关系好，她们可以聊天，这样她就能一个人安安静静地为她的堂弟难过了。西里斯是个才华横溢的人，也是安多米达为数不多能忍受的亲戚之一；他们年纪尚小时，西里斯跟她最亲——甚至超过了他和他那个歇斯底里的母亲或者和他沉默寡言的弟弟雷古勒斯。啊，小雷吉，她那时候很想也试着去喜欢他，但他老是一副阴郁顺从的样子……他年纪很轻就因病辞世了，那以后兄弟二人的母亲沃尔布加变得愈发喜怒无常，等到西里斯和家庭决裂，孤身一人去伦敦的剧场工作，她基本上已经符合被送进疯人院的一切标准。这位顽固的老女士在丈夫辞世后不久孤零零地死在自己的老宅里，葬礼倒是十分隆重，西里斯当天也在场，一言不发地参加完毕就离开了，不免被看他不顺眼很久的亲戚们评头论足。说他在伦敦过得很辛苦，说他实际上刚被除名就追悔莫及，说他给母亲写了诸多信件求她原谅却始终没有回复——安多米达知道那不是实话，至少西里斯从来没后悔过离家出走。他一到伦敦就给她写了信，调侃地说他们现在可算是难姐难弟，——她十八岁因为谈了个出身平凡的男友也被家族除名，且未婚先孕，处境艰难，一度以为自己会流产；所幸泰德·唐克斯一听说她被赶出家就把她接来和自己同住，尽管日子过得拮据，但总算也挺过了那段时间，趁着她还不至于行动不便，两个人很快结了婚。

西里斯跟她断断续续地书信往来了一段时间，提到他的工作和他的雄心壮志，——要独辟蹊径地开创一种新的剧场形式，他说，一次随信寄来了乔伊斯的一本小说，翻得页边都卷着，密密麻麻地拿铅笔批满笔记……有些明显是他的字迹，有些看着非常潦草无法辨认，有些只是些乱七八糟的符号。他那时候沉迷巴厘岛人的戏剧形式，认为肢体表达应当被置于语言之前，连着写过好几出几乎没有对白的剧本。一些小剧场偶尔会排演他的作品，通常也不需要太多演员，观众规模亦不算大，她有几次特地攒了钱去购票观看——票价往往不贵，但她那时候生活非常艰难，女儿刚出生，她和泰德每个人都打了好几份工，还得尽量安排好时间，免得把小女孩一个人丢在家里；成天都得精打细算，看西里斯写的演出简直是唯一的奢侈。最早一回他们想着带上女儿一同观看，然而西里斯兴冲冲地给她寄来剧本以后她决定还是她一个人去就行。写的总是迷狂紊乱，有时叫她害怕起来，连夜寄信给他问他的精神状况。回答总是让她别担心——他过得很好。

她的丧服仍然是穿去沃尔布加的葬礼的那身，稍稍改了改袖口长度和腰围就差不多了。她刚被赶出家门的那段时间里接过不少缝纫活儿，包括给剧院做戏服。她在那儿认识了马琳·麦金农——漂亮活泼的金发姑娘，爱尔兰人，内战后搭车流浪到了英国。麦金农小姐通常演一些“无聊的花瓶角色”，有时候闲着，就来缝纫女工这儿打下手，——她喜欢和姑娘们混成一片，说剧场里的人都无聊透顶。

直到她认识了西里斯；她听说他和安多米达是堂姐弟以后兴奋地硬要拉着她去咖啡厅喝茶。——你的堂弟，西里斯，他简直是我无聊生活的救星；她边吃一块蜂蜜煎饼边说。他人很有意思，有许多有趣的主意……你下周有空吗？我会出演他最新那一部剧本的女主角，你真该来看看——我试试能不能帮你搞到票；你丈夫和女儿会来看吗？——噢，算了，别让孩子看到我穿成那样在台上台下跑来跑去，她咯咯地笑了，你女儿年纪多大了？还没上学，是吗？你哪天一定得让我见见她，唐克斯夫人……

她去看了那场演出，尽管马琳没能成功搞到免费的票。她在剧中演一位舞女——基本没有台词的女主角，唯一的任务便是起舞，从台上舞到台下，在观众席间穿行，长长的袖笼拂过坐垫，中途她打翻了放在舞台边缘的一只水桶——装满了削下来的苹果皮和水的混合物，流淌得到处都是，她踩着水花依旧保持着惊人的平衡。散场后安多米达看到了西里斯，——头发留得非常长，穿着一件开襟的长衫，皮肤苍白到近乎病态，——迎着马琳走过去，说了些什么，麦金农小姐高兴地笑了，凑过去在他脸上用力吻了吻。

安多米达于是一度以为他们正处于一段浪漫关系，直到马琳又一次来找她，抓着她的手，眼里闪着光，说，请你一定替我们保密——我要和梅多斯小姐搭船去美国了。她一时间没反应过来，然后意识到她指的是那个经常穿着背带裤和工装短袖衫的多卡斯·梅多斯——讨人喜欢的黑皮肤女孩，从小就跟着婶婶做裁缝工作——为什么？去美国做什么？

一起生活，唐克斯夫人。马琳回答，压低了声音怕被人听见一样——我们相爱了，我要去美国当个演员，她可以在那儿开一间自己的服装店。我们一到那儿就会给您写信，请记得也要常给我们写信。

她后来就没再见过马琳·麦金农和多卡斯·梅多斯，也没收到过她们的来信。不久她就辞去了裁缝的工作，因为生活总算有了点起色，她可以不那么拼命地赚钱了。尼法朵拉长到了能去念书的年纪，西里斯在她去学校之前寄了一份小礼物——一只可爱的双肩包和一本神话故事集。安多米达后来见过他两三次，有时是在剧场里，散场后他会从幕布后走出来，若有所思地看着舞台上的一片狼藉和人群散尽的观众席。一次，她路过广场买布料的时候远远地看见了他，坐在长椅上读一本旧书，身边围了一圈白鸽，有几只飞到了他肩上；她想过去打招呼，但想到女儿正在街对面的面包店乖乖地等着，加上他那副样子简直不像人类——像一尊华丽的雕像，周身围绕着鸟雀——作罢。她走进面包店，接了尼法朵拉，回家。

女儿的丧服也是她拿了旧衣服改的。尼法朵拉和她叔叔并不算熟悉，有关于他的了解基本是从母亲口中得知。——才华横溢又叛逆的艺术家，容貌俊美的年轻人，在伦敦的小剧院里稍有名气，同行一般喊他“那个怪胎”。她很小的时候应该见过西里斯一面，安多米达想，他那天穿着一件塔夫绸的上衣，别着一朵滑稽的领花，变戏法一样从口袋里源源不断地拿出糖果递给兴高采烈的小女孩。

葬礼上她的女儿一直没有讲话，安多米达注意到她在无声地哭泣。真奇怪，她想，他们明明没那么熟悉……反而她自己却没怎么掉眼泪，就连看到棺材里那副躯体的时候……她困惑地注视着她的堂弟，只觉得那是一张陌生又模糊的脸孔；一张典型的布莱克家族的脸，五官精致，面容俊秀……长长的黑发瀑布一样……她想，如果他还能睁开眼，她就会看到那双银灰色的眼睛，那双漂亮的眼睛。他躺在那里简直就像睡熟了一般，手臂交叉放在胸口，恍惚间似乎还在平稳地呼吸着，她无法感觉到生命已经从这具身体内完全流尽。

脖子上一道勒出的伤口，脸颊上细细的血丝——她接着打量起来，但贝拉特里克斯把她拉开了。会有人来把他抬进墓穴里，她的大姐说，不会在家族墓穴，随便哪个公墓吧。说着还不忘冷冷地看她一眼——她懒得去想那代表着什么，直起身，说，那就走吧。

葬礼前几天晚上，她一个人在家收拾西里斯寄来的信。不算特别多，十几年不过百来封，有些还是马琳没离开时转交给她的。多数是例行公事一般汇报生活工作，或讨论艺术，讨论剧场，后来逐渐变成向她描述他的梦境——以及他的梦境如何与创作紧密相连。他反复提及岛屿，沙漠中央的岛屿，岛上有狼，丛林与狼，而他是孤独的探险者。梦是无意识的……灵魂卸下了防备后所经历的，他写，还顺便撕了几页弗洛伊德的书给她看；他并不完全赞同弗洛伊德的观点，又对自己的想法经常闪烁其词，结果她常常被搞得一头雾水不知如何回复，便中规中矩地说，那真是有趣的梦，然后迅速切换话题，聊起她的生活，譬如尼法朵拉又长了一颗牙，泰德留了胡须以后真是滑稽，她马上要求他又剃干净了，或者她发觉自己变胖了一点，也许是生活正在好起来的征兆。

她读着那些来信，发现自己仍旧没什么想哭的念头。他最后几封信里给她详尽地描述了一个关于斯基泰人的在塔克拉玛干沙漠流浪的梦，附上了一堆他近期写毕的剧本手稿，涂涂画画有很多，她实际上没来得及看完。他那几天在盘算着写一出史诗，主角的名字叫吕卡斯，——取材可以是那位暴君，也可以是阿特拉斯的女儿。他描绘了一位沉默的年轻人，身体孱弱却又充满力量，——“有狼一样的眼睛和狼一样的指爪”，——他的稿纸上到处是涂抹的痕迹，圈圈点点，标注着奇形怪状的符号；“他必须会弹八弦琴，”他写，“必须能在穿着大几号的戏服的情况下还能演奏。”

这堆手稿里基本没有对剧情的具体描述——大段大段的篇章用于描写这位男主角的外貌以及性格特征。必须有一双绿眼睛，但不能是很浓艳的绿，不能是清透澄澈的绿，不能是饱和度过高的绿，——他要的绿眼睛是朦胧的绿色，像软玉一样拥有类似油脂的光泽，灰绿，也不能过于暗沉，要让人能同时想到天使与野兽。个头不需要特别高，但不能太矮；四肢比例协调，身材偏瘦，皮肤可以稍稍有些暗色，——身上必须有明显的疤痕，最好是脸上和胳膊上，还有脖颈、肩膀、后背、小腿，一切观众能够看见的地方都必须有愈合的伤痕。他应该是个讲话温柔的年轻男人，声音微微有些沙哑，念诵大段独白的时候会让人联想到神父；口音要带点威尔士腔，能够跟着自己弹奏的旋律吟唱，歌声需要像在荒原里唱响一支民谣。羞怯的——他给人的第一感受应当是羞怯的，但并不卑微；他要有耐心，同时有一点点无伤大雅的黑色幽默，嘴角偶尔会挂起一抹讥诮的微笑。

她意识到自己把这份凌乱的手稿认认真真地读完了。已过半夜，丈夫和女儿平稳的呼吸声显得屋里更加静悄悄的。她直起身，窗外正好爬上一弯狭长的月亮。

她本能地信任莱姆斯——他们刚认识不过两轮酒，他讶异于她的酒量，她摆摆手说她来自一个千杯不倒的家庭。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，她很自然地就提及了葬礼，提及了自杀的剧作家……他们昨天总算收拾好了他的遗物，在他某件旧衣服的口袋里找到了一张画着荷鲁斯之眼的便条，背后有娟秀的——不知道是谁留下的——字迹， **当荷鲁斯的伤眼愈合之时……** 连带着一块从不知道哪里裁下的布料，——绣着大犬座和一串花体字母， **Canis Lupus** ，叠得四四方方。

她提起遗产分配。几乎没有争执，家里除了她没人想多碰西里斯的东西。他上吊以前，街坊有传闻说这位剧作家因为始终不得志变得有些疯疯癫癫，有时他会半夜趴在阳台上把路过的人吓一跳，——他几乎整个人都探出了窗台，张着胳膊，眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴里念念有词。卢修斯肯定从某种途径得知了这种事情，特地叮嘱纳西莎干脆就别动疯子的遗产，谁知道沾染了什么乱七八糟的东西……贝拉特里克斯是本来就毫无兴趣，她对西里斯的厌恶延伸到了对他曾经拥有的东西的厌恶。韦斯莱一家自然不可能取走他的任何东西……他们在葬礼上哭得很伤心，安多米达被打动了，最后关头终于也掉了眼泪。

总之她基本能把西里斯留下的一切都拿走——她当然不会真的这么办。那间屋子空着没人要，前屋主早就不知去向，现在被认定是凶宅也无人问起。她搬了点书回来，注意到他书桌上摊着一本厚厚的古埃及神话传说。写满了批注，还有扯下来又被粘回去的几页。胶味很重，混合着墨水味和螨虫味，她随手翻了翻就感觉嗓子不舒服。

莱姆斯看着她要了第三杯威士忌。她讲话的时候，他就一直安安静静坐在一边，偶尔点点头，或者用轻柔的声音说——我很抱歉。安多米达说得越多就越觉得这个年轻人面善，……他参演过西里斯写的剧本吗？——很不幸，还没来得及，莱姆斯回答，他是慕名而来想拜访这位特立独行的艺术家，顺便——如果运气非常好，来面试他的剧本中的角色。他原先住在威尔士的郊外，跟着当地的剧团演过一些娱乐性质很强的喜剧，搬到伦敦以后演的基本是类似莎士比亚的那种剧本，拿到的都是小角色，因为他长得不好看。

怎么会，安多米达打断他，你很漂亮。莱姆斯摇头——我身上的伤痕不好看；没人想要长成这样的哈姆雷特或者罗密欧。

西里斯就会想要。她说，他在写一出剧本……关于沙漠，关于狼，关于弹八弦琴的吟游诗人……你会是他最好的男主角，她感慨万千，你简直和他手稿里描述的一模一样。

莱姆斯笑了笑没说话。他有一双忧郁的绿眼睛，安多米达想，就是西里斯想要的那一种。悲天悯人地望着世界，与万物紧密相依又疏远。他的手也很好看，骨节分明，手指修长，搁在吧台上，一下一下轻轻敲着台面；这双手弹八弦琴会很好看。威士忌让她双颊通红起来，但她知道自己没有喝醉——她要了第四杯。从前西里斯和她——在他们非常年轻的时候——比试过酒量，纯粹出于无聊：他们都懒得在家庭聚会上好好表现。一杯接着一杯灌威士忌，直到被她气急败坏的母亲抓住——他们那时候可能也都没喝醉，但边上的空酒瓶足够让吓坏了的德鲁埃拉用法语脱口而出一连串的脏话。星星，她记得西里斯那天说，——你是仙女座，安多米达，卡西奥佩娅的孩子，被绑在岩石上的公主，珀修斯的妻子。——而你是天狼星，犬星，追逐狐狸的狗，安多米达回答，被驯化的狼，奔跑着，身后是野火季的干涸。

我朝着未知跑，西里斯说，也许他有些喝醉了；我不知道我来自哪里，亦不清楚我将去往何方；我的脚印被流沙淹没，我的眼睛挂在天穹之上。——然后他们一起大笑起来，整整一周都被各自的母亲关禁闭。她记得德鲁埃拉和沃尔布加肩并肩站着，她们都美得动人心魄，又因愤怒而有些表情扭曲。她被除名后很久有时会想到她的母亲，罗齐尔家族的金发女郎，讲的英文永远带着法语口音，嘴唇似乎老是微微撅着——德鲁埃拉没有出面赶走女儿，她一个人在房间里，也许在发愣，听着丈夫对二女儿下了逐客令。这样也好，安多米达想，她不至于在回忆起她的时候想到的也是像父亲那张狂怒的脸一样狰狞的东西。

“也讲讲你的事吧，莱姆斯。”安多米达放下杯子，眯起眼打量着还在喝第二杯酒的年轻人，“我很啰嗦，——可能也到了啰嗦的年纪。”

莱姆斯还是朝她温和地笑笑，说自己身上没什么好说的。他的母亲早逝，他记忆中对她唯一的印象是她长得很美丽，——有一头栗子色的长发，取了希望为名，在一个寒冬的早晨像一片落叶一样飘下来，消失不见。他的父亲在他成年后不久也去世了，和妻子葬在一起，在威尔士乡下一处无名的墓地里。这么多年他一直独自生活，住在近郊，最近几个月才搬到伦敦城内。朋友？曾经有，是一对爱尔兰的夫妇，内战时参与了一些非常勇敢的行动，光荣牺牲了。他们留下了一个孩子，马上就快成年了，由他在英国的亲戚抚养，最近这段时间暂住在他家。

我的生活很无趣的，莱姆斯说。他曾经认识过一位风趣幽默的年轻人，忘了是什么时候认识的……大概十几年前，或者稍微晚一些——认识的时间并不长，仿佛仅仅几个月。非常有才华的男人，莱姆斯喝了一口鸡尾酒，他的声音开始飘忽不定起来，“——也许我很早就认识他，……他不记得我，仅此而已。我们在许多地方见面，有时我们隔得非常远……他有一回说，我们从未真的见过面——只是梦境；我反驳，我说梦境该是无意识的，你又怎么会说出这种话？他说，因为这是你的梦境，你的潜意识在通过这种方式告诉你，这是假的，是梦。我们没有见过。你又该怎么证明？——我的现实与你的现实并不能交汇，他说，我无法真实地见到你，你总是跟着月亮一起出现；炼金术士从火里制造出了活生生的人，我从纸页里臆想出了你，——一个角色，男主角，一个我的梦里的人，一个我永远见不到的人。——你在胡说，我抓住他的肩膀，我不是实在地抓住了你吗？——不，他回答，你可以抓住我……我不能抓住你，而且你知道你必须放手；光可以抓住我，我不能抓住光，光也不会永恒地抓住我。他停顿了，又说，但是夜晚是真实的……”他挥挥手，“能给我看一眼报纸吗？”

安多米达把上衣口袋露着半截的报纸递给他。她就撕了那一页那一条。莱姆斯盯着那几行字看了很久。良久的沉默，她静静地观察着莱姆斯，觉得时间过得出离缓慢。吧台后的酒保在擦一只杯子，擦了好久好久也没放下。今晚又是上弦月，窗外已经看不到月亮了，她在这里待得够晚，泰德和尼法朵拉也许已经睡熟。她的枕边放着西里斯的那些书信，放着被揉皱的稿纸，也放着那只火盆——他烧掉了什么，卧室里有一股陈旧的焦味，贝拉特里克斯漫不经心地提起过，也许是他的作品，然后恶毒地补上一句——可能他终于意识到那都是垃圾了。

“谢谢。”莱姆斯说；他把报纸又还给她。

大约在葬礼过了两周以后她又遇见了莱姆斯。上回他们在小酒馆里断断续续地聊到天色将晓，她回家倒头就睡，无梦，一觉睡到中午。威士忌的劲头缓慢地爬上来，她的确不如当年了；头晕，而尼法朵拉给她沏了一大壶茶。下午，她简单地又收拾了一点西里斯的遗物，当晚睡得很早，依旧无梦。她感觉西里斯的离开并没有让她有多少难过，——她仿佛总是预料到对方有一天会结束自己的生命，于是这件事发生的时候她表现得呆板迟钝。泰德说她是伤心过度，反而不知道该如何反应。她知道事实不是这样，但她也想不出别的解释，就由着丈夫这么解释给每一个问起她情况的人听。

她在广场上碰到的那位年轻人。坐在长椅上，穿着一件打满补丁的风衣，手里攥着半块面包。他在喂鸽子，身边绕着一大片白花花的羽毛。她走上前和他打招呼。他示意她挨着他坐下，然后问：“你要跟我一起喂鸽子吗？”

她点头。喂鸽子很容易，撒了面包屑丢给它们就行。她想到那次在广场上遇到西里斯，——他也是坐在这把长椅上，不需要面包屑就吸引了大批大批羽毛洁白的鸽子绕在他身边。

开始没有人讲话。鸽子们啄食的声音跟着它们的叫声混在阴天清冷的空气里，她无意识地搓着手上的面包，看着几只跳上她的腿啄她衣服上的碎屑。她想，应该开启话题，于是唐突地告诉莱姆斯，她准备把西里斯未完成的那部分手稿整理起来出版。但愿有出版社愿意出版它，她说，那是非常漂亮的作品……故事发生在沙漠里，有一位名叫吕卡斯的年轻人决心成为吟游诗人。

“吕卡斯。”莱姆斯重复了一遍。

“他说，可以是那位神话中的暴君，也可以是阿特拉斯的女儿。”安多米达说，“我想如果这篇剧本能出版……如果我能把它变成完整的剧本……”她忍不住笑起来，“我从来没有写过剧本，我想我也不会修改剧本。但假如有一天它变成了完整的剧本——我会希望你去演这位男主角。”

莱姆斯陪她走回了家。尼法朵拉等在门口，说有一封信错寄到了这里。安多米达接过信封，——沉甸甸的，有一股混杂着威士忌味的烧焦的味道——写了 **致莱姆斯·约翰·卢平** 。她赶紧转过身，莱姆斯刚离开没多久，背影就在小路尽头。“稍微等一下。”她对女儿说，然后拿着那封信，喊着莱姆斯的名字追了上去。年轻人回过头；她在他跟前站定，把信封递给他，“是给你的吗？错寄到了这儿。”

“噢，是的。谢谢你。”

“天晚了，要是你不介意，可以跟我们一起吃晚饭。”

“感谢你的好意，唐克斯夫人，但真的不用了。”

她站在路上注视着莱姆斯·卢平走远，想，他真是饰演吕卡斯的最佳人选。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -第五段粗体字内容出自古埃及亡灵书；新月时人们念诵的经文。  
> -剧作家西里斯·布莱克形象设定部分参考安托宁·阿尔托（对巴厘岛戏剧形式的痴迷、对肢体动作的重视、关于梦境与无意识）。  
> -吕卡斯，Lykos，狼，Lupin这个词的希腊文形式。（拉丁形式应该是Lupus）。  
> -Canis Lupus，灰狼。*Canis Major，大犬座。  
> -荷鲁斯之眼（或者乌加特之眼）愈合或损伤，有时象征月亮的阴晴圆缺。  
> -“炼金术士从火里造出了活生生的人”，灵感来自博尔赫斯的《环形废墟》。


End file.
